


In case I do not return

by ibba_x



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Ending, I was very bored, M/M, One-Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-20 15:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibba_x/pseuds/ibba_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A re-write of the scene where Jim and Spock are in Spock Primes ship, with a Spirk twist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is also on my fanfiction page, I'm not stealing! promise!

Spock stormed into, what he thought, was the cockpit of the strange, futuristic craft he and James Kirk had found on Nero's ship, and up to the blond in there.

"I hear you've been keeping valuable information from me" Spock said, stopping in front of the man. Jim rolled his eyes, before staring at the Vulcan. The human was nervous, it was obvious in the way he was shaking and fidgeting.

"Can you fly this thing?" Jim asked, not looking away. Spock nodded slightly.

"Something tells me I already have" Jim nodded, and started to walk away. "Jim!" The blond turned around, looking at him in a way that said 'What now?' "The statistical likely hood of our plan actually succeeding is less than 3.4 per cent"

"It will work" Jim interrupted

"In case I do not return I want to tell you"

"It will work Spock!" Spock walked over again, placing his hand to Jim's face. Jim looked up at him, fear in his eyes. He caressed the blond hair slightly, as a way of calming him down. Even though he knew it was impossible.

"In case I do not return, I want to tell you I care for you greatly" He lent down, capturing Jim's lips. The blonde's arms flew around Spock's neck, as he kissed him with passion and need; as this could be the last time they did this. Spock ran his hands down Jim's side, as he explored Jim's mouth with his tongue. "T'hy'la" he whispered against Jim's lips, before he could stop it slipping out. 

"It will work" Jim said quietly, resting their foreheads together. "And you are taking me to dinner, and we're having a private celebration 'party' in your quarters when all this is over and I've been appointed Captain" Jim rushed off, as Spock took the pilot's seat, with a small grin in his eyes.

"Fascinating"


	2. Chapter 2

"Told you it would work." Jim practically sang, after he and Spock had managed to sneak away from Jim's 'Thank you for saving the earth' party. It was surprisingly easy; he just pretended to be drunk and needed assistance to his room. "I told you, and you didn't believe me and I was right so ha!" His lie wasn't exactly a lie, as he was drunk. Spock rolled his eyes, as Jim fumbled with the buttons to get into his room.

"I only informed you that there was a strong possibility that the plan would not succeed." Spock replied, low and in Jim's ear. The blond giggled, falling into his room. It was a typical cadet room; plain and boring. Jim flopped down on his bed, smiling at Spock, waggling his fingers for him to join him. Spock sat at the edge of the bed, watching the human giggle.

"Remember I said you had to take me to dinner? Let's make that breakfast and you play with me now."

"I will not take advantage of you whilst intoxicated." Jim rolled his eyes, getting up and going to the bathroom. A few minutes later, he charged in, kissing Spock passionately, sitting on his lap. Spock kissed back, opening his mouth. A familiar, rich solid flowed into his mouth. Jim was a sneaky git. As soon at the chocolate hit his lips, he felt the intoxication take over, and he growled under the kiss, pinning Jim to the bed.

"Will you play with me now?"

"I'll punish you for being sneaky." Jim giggled, clapping his hands.

"My favourite game."

Spock groaned when he awoke, trying to sit up but the blond currently lying on him made that difficult. Jim snuggled, kissing his neck softly as he whispered hoarsely

"You are an animal in bed…" Spock smiled ever so slightly, as he kissed the top of Jim's head. "I want to try that whilst sober, oh you are amazing"

"I don't care how fuckin' amazing he is! I never, ever wanna see that! And I'm on a fuckin' ship with you two!" A very angry Bones called from the other side of the room, huddled under a million blankets. "I'm going to need therapy after that…"


End file.
